


Coin Operated Boy ;)

by ratboy_rae



Series: Homestuck fanfics lmao [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: A LOT OF KINKS YOU SICK FUCKS, BDSM, Daddy Kink, Dave Strider/John Egbert/Karkat Vantas - Freeform, Gay, Homestuck - Freeform, Human Karkat, Humanstuck, Kink, M/M, Multi, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 10:14:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16617029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratboy_rae/pseuds/ratboy_rae
Summary: John and Dave and Karkat love each other, there, is that specific enough for you? :)No quadrants because I like, actually don't careIf u don't like this shit then uhhh leave I guess :)





	Coin Operated Boy ;)

**Author's Note:**

> So i'll probably try and update this whenever I get the chance, however, i'm always extremely busy with school and music and a lot of other stuff so sorry if I ever take a long time to update :')

Karkat always knew that one day he'd, in some way, fall in love with either John or Dave, if not both. But there were times when he would ask himself " _Why?"_ Maybe he wanted someone in his life to be there for him and actually care about him the same way he cared so much about other people, sometimes more than he cared about himself. These thoughts however, would remind him even more of why he loved them so much. Dave brought more of a sexual tension into his life but was still very romantic, and John brought a goofy, lovable, sweet, dork into his life, and that made Karkat oh so happy. It was as if nothing in his life could make him happier than those two boys. 

"Karkat!" Dave yelled from downstairs. "Come here! I wanna show you something!!!"

Karkat got downstairs and he looked at Dave quizzically, as Dave showed him another one of his "ironic raps"

"What the eye-blistering fuck is this, Strider?" 

"It's a rap I made about you" He said, holding back laughter

"Fuck off" replied Karkat

"Hey, i'm not the one that gets off on being hit, okay" Dave said, trying to keep his composure

"FUCK. YOU"

"Well I mean, I would but you usually want it the other way around" Dave trailed off as a smile crept on his face.

"S-shut up Strider, you know I was saying that cause I was mad." Karkat responded with what seemed like nervous energy 

"Oh?" Dave chuckled

"Strider look, i'm not playing any games okay? I came down because you wanted to show me one of your stupid bullshit ironic antics!" Karkat seemed slightly annoyed, that told Dave that he was no longer joking and he was getting actually annoyed. 

"Sorry, I uh, i'll show it to you now if you'd like" 

Karkat rolled his eyes in sarcasm " _Yeah i'd_ _ **love** to read  **another** one of these"_

Dave seemed slightly sad at this "Nevermind.. i'll uh, i'll stop annoying you"

Karkat felt pretty bad about this, he frowned and looked at Dave with big eyes

"I'm sorry, here, lets go sit on the couch and you can show me there." Karkat said as they began walking to the couch

Karkat sat on Dave's lap as Dave grabbed a hold of his computer and pulled the file back up to what seemed to be a song, not an ironic rap

"I'm starting to think you're just using the "Cool Guy" term for the word "song" cause this doesn't look at all like one of your ridiculously long "ironic raps"" Karkat said laughing through his sentence

"I mean, I guess it is a song actually. I got pretty bored the other day and I thought about how amazing you are and I felt like writing so I got my computer and started typing away. Fuck, you're just so fucking amazing it's not even funny. And like, you're so hot too. F-fuck.. I just, I just love you" Dave trailed his free-hand along Karkat's thigh, feeling the smaller male shiver.  

"Hey Dave..."

"Yeah?"

"So is y-your offer from earlier to f-fuck me still valid?" Karkat said shakily looking at Dave's hand as he started to slowly rock himself back and forth against Dave. 

"Y-yeah let's just go to m-my room so John doesn't see this when he gets home from work." Dave said breathlessly as they walked to Dave's room

**Author's Note:**

> Hope u liked it shishters.   
> I'll try to update in like, three days or a week.


End file.
